Ces chaines invisibles
by octo
Summary: Cet OS traite de violences conjugales, le raiting n'est pas là pour rien! Hermione et Blaise dans un mariage tragique.


**Je dédie cet OS à toutes celles qui ont souffert ou souffrent toujours de violences conjugales. J'espère réellement qu'elle permettra aux autres lecteurs de prendre conscience : la victime est prise entre plusieurs feux : l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour son mari, ses enfants, la dépendance financière, la honte, la culpabilité, et bien d'autres…**

**Bien malheureusement, si des victimes réussissent à s'en sortir, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. En France, beaucoup de femmes sont tuées chaque année par leur conjoint. Jusqu'à 1970 environ, le code civil établissait l'homme en tant que chef de la famille. Pendant longtemps, ce même code, établi par Napoléon, autorisait l'homme à battre sa femme. **

**Je tiens à rappeler que la violence conjugale n'est pas seulement physique. En gros, la victime peut n'avoir jamais été victime de coups. Il existe plein d'autres violences conjugale : les rapports sexuels sans le consentement du partenaire (qui sont des viols) la violence psychologique, le chantage (exemple : tu ne reverras jamais tes enfants si tu me dénonces), la séquestration à domicile, la confiscation des papiers et/ou moyens de paiement.**

**Le conjoint violent est une personne qui souffre aussi. Une prise en charge psychologique devrait exister pour eux aussi. **

**Pendant l'un de mes stages d'assistante sociale, un usager regrettait que sa femme soit partie en ces termes :**

**« **_**Elle me manque. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait compris que je l'aimais. Des fois, vous savez, quand on aime trop, on perd la tête à la moindre contrariété. Aujourd'hui encore, je l'aime.**_** »**

**L'épouse de ce monsieur est partie à l'étranger pour être sure qu'il ne la harcèlerait plus. Ce qui m'a le plus choqué ce sont les termes suivants : « **_**quand on aime trop…**_** »**

**J'insiste ici : il serait préférable aux personnes sensibles et ou prudes de ne pas lire cet OS car certaines scènes sont très crues, et la violence est quand même très présente. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, mais bel et bien à JKR.**

**Je dédicace aussi cette fiction à Sélène qui m'a aidé pour certaines recherches et certains renseignements ainsi que pour sa lecture de mon écrit… Et pour m'avoir poussé à le publier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Ces chaines invisibles qui me retiennent._

Blaise cherchait sa femme partout dans la maison. L'on recevait dans quelques heures, et Hermione n'était toujours pas visible. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la maison. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait pas sa baguette et en plus, elle portait un bracelet qui bridait sa magie.

Bientôt, une seule pièce restait à visiter : le grenier. Elle y était forcément… ce n'était pas possible autrement. Effectivement, derrière tous les bibelots des cinq dernières générations Zabini se trouvait son épouse. Hermione Granger-Zabini.

_Harry Potter avait réussi à vaincre ce satané sang mêlé qui usurpait le titre de descendant de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard. Un demi moldu qui devait être tué par un demi sang de bourbe, quelle déchéance pour les mages noirs !_

_L'année scolaire avait été invalidée par l'actuel ministre de la magie, l'auror Kingsley Shackelbot. En effet, les aspics ne pouvaient en aucun pas être validés : l'étude des moldus, alors obligatoire, prônait la torture des moldus. La défense contre les forces du mal était vraiment devenue l'art de la magie noire… en gros, tous les élèves se voyaient recalés. _

_Blaise se souvenait bien de Lucius Malfoy, protestant devant le ministre en personne. Il avait bien rit sous cape quand ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment reconnaissant à Merlin pour la ramener de la sorte._

_Oui, Malfoy avait perdu de sa superbe, les serpentards avaient perdu de leur superbe, et lui, Blaise Zabini, avait également perdu de sa superbe. _

_Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été marqué par le Lord. En même temps, ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas à la base, c'est juste qu'il y avait trop de mangemorts. Il ne marquait que les aspirants les plus puissants, les plus doués. Et Blaise avait caché son talent : la goetie. En d'autres termes, il avait la possibilité d'invoquer, moyennant un pacte de sang, certains démons. Ces derniers pouvaient bien évidement tuer sous ces ordres, mais il ne les contrôlait pas réellement. Seulement, c'était une tradition et un don héréditaire._

_Sérieusement, il n'était pas comme Draco Malfoy à se pavaner !!! Tout le monde savait que c'était d'une part par punition que Monsieur avait été marqué, punition pour son père, et d'autre part pour que le Lord s'assure une rentrée d'argent conséquente en cas de décès ou exécution de Lucius. Les femmes n'avaient aucun droit sur la fortune ! Et heureusement, pensa Blaise. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir assez d'argent pour son avenir, sa mère dilapidant tout ce qu'elle trouvait en robes, accessoires et bijoux._

_Quel intérêt y avait-il à se faire marquer comme du bétail par un mégalomane à moitié fou ? Quel profit y avait-il à se salir en torturant sang de bourbe et moldus ? Non seulement ça projetait du sang, mais cette maudite engeance n'avait pas du tout la possibilité de se défendre efficacement contre ses démons, en ce cas, quelle utilité de le faire ?_

_Le ministre avait été ferme et strict avec lui. Pour sa dernière année scolaire, qu'il devait refaire, il allait devoir avoir de très bons résultats scolaires, une conduite exemplaire et surtout, il n'aurait droit qu'à quelques gallions par mois, lors de chaque sortie à Préaulard. Comble de l'ironie, cette allocation serait prélevée sur son compte bancaire personnel…_

_A la fin de l'année scolaire, quelque soient ses résultats aux ASPICs, il allait épouser une jeune fille d'ascendance moldu en gage de sa bonne foi._

_Blaise n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, sinon, ce serait la prison pour un bon bout de temps. Comme disait l'ordre, ce n'est pas parce que la personne n'est pas marquée qu'elle n'est pas un mangemort…_

Hermione avait l'air perdue, la tête collée de profil contre la fenêtre. Elle était toujours aussi belle, avait toujours ses courbes harmonieuses mais son teint était livide.

Son époux l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne répondit pas. Ce fut une claque, reçue en pleine joue gauche, qui la tira de sa torpeur.

-Dois-je te marquer comme l'étaient les mangemorts pour que tu répondes dès que je t'appelle ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir s'imposer.

-Fais-toi pardonner maintenant !

L'ordre avait fusé sèchement. Hermione, ne voulant plus recevoir de claques, s'agenouilla, baissa la braguette de son époux, et enfourna le sexe de ce dernier dans sa bouche.

Une recommandation, sur un ton narquois, résonna à ses oreilles :

-Et n'oublies pas d'avaler si tu ne veux pas que je recommence.

Hermione ravala ses larmes de tristesse et de désespoir et fit ce qu'Il attendait d'elle. Elle ne se questionnait même plus sur les raisons qui l'avaient mené à subir ça…

_La fin de leur dernière année avait vu tous les redoublants être diplômés. _

_Hermione était, comme tous ses amis s'y attendaient, major de sa promotion. Elle avait eu Optimal partout, sans compter les mentions du jury. La dernière personne à avoir eu cet honneur était feu Albus Dumbledore._

_Bien entendu, cela ne plaisait à aucun Serpentard qu'une sang de bourbe fut en tête du classement, mais avec les nouvelles lois, si une seule insulte était proférée en leur défaveur, le coupable était immédiatement traduit en justice avec des sanctions allant de l'amende à trois jours d'emprisonnement avec des détraqueurs postés en permanence devant sa cellule. _

_Ils étaient coincés, obligés de faire semblant d'obéir à des lois qu'ils ne supportaient plus. _

_Pourtant, Blaise avait été excessivement gentil cette année envers ces nés de moldus, allant jusqu'à prendre leur défense… Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer son héritage en l'état !_

_Aussi, nul ne fut vraiment surpris quand, après les vacances de noel, il se rapprocha d'Hermione. Cette dernière était vraiment douée dans quasiment tout, et en plus, il avait étude des runes avec elle. Une matière où il n'était pas vraiment le plus doué. En échange de cours de soutien, il lui proposé des cours de vol, étant donné que cette matière était redevenue obligatoire pour les ASPICs. Un balai pouvait être nécessaire pour survivre quelques fois._

_Excepté Ron et Harry, nul ne fut surpris qu'il l'invite en tant que cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année, qui aurait lieu au ministère pour les diplômés._

_Ce soir là, ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, avaient dansé toute la nuit, et avaient bien discuté avec bien des érudits, Hermione prouvant son intelligence et sa mémoire hors du commun._

_Un an plus tard, ils se mariaient, et partaient en lune de miel sur une ile déserte._

_A cette époque, il était si tendre avec elle, si doux, il avait l'air si amoureux ! Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

Avec difficulté, Hermione se releva, ayant terminé son supplice, pour l'instant.

-Viens, on va te préparer pour la soirée, enfin, pour une heure avant la soirée…

Le sourire de Blaise était un peu sadique. Il agrippa son poignet et, sans se soucier du bleu qui s'y formerait, la mena dans leur chambre, le lieu de torture suprême pour elle.

-Retires tes vêtements.

Sans un mot, elle se mit entièrement nue devant lui. Elle avait enfin compris que chaque fois qu'elle résistait, ça devenait pire. Aussi, de guerre lasse, elle se laissait faire.

Il l'attacha aux montants du lit avec une corde magique, la forçant à prendre la position de l'étoile de mer, ventre contre le matelas, lui banda les yeux et lui bâillonna la bouche.

Il aimait quelle soit entièrement soumise, incapable de faire un seul geste ou de protester. Ce tableau lui arracha un sourire de bonheur teinté de cruauté. Elle ne voyait rien et ne pouvait pas parler.

-J'ai un ami qui viendra te regarder tout à l'heure… pendant que je m'occuperai de toi…

Et il la laissa comme ça, paniquée, et alla vaquer à ses occupations.

_Seulement, tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien dans le monde des deux mariés. Hermione avait fait une fausse couche. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était enceinte, environ une année après le mariage… Seulement, la grossesse avait pour particularité de consommer énormément de magie de la future mère. Hermione éprouvait donc une faiblesse physique. Elle était obligée de rester couchée tout le temps afin d'éviter les complications et elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Mais ça, ce n'était pas de l'avis du mangemort renégat qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la demeure. _

_Erwann Kills était un mangemort connu pour sa cruauté et sa brutalité. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était faire souffrir les femmes et les défigurer à vie. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, il vivait dans la clandestinité, tout en continuant ses crimes._

_Il avait réussi à neutraliser tous les elfes de maison du manoir et à désactiver tous les sorts d'alerte à l'intrus. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Blaise en mettrait également sur son épouse. Il eut suffit d'un doloris sur la jeune femme pour qu'elle perde conscience et s'effondre dans son lit qui se maculait lentement de rouge près de son bassin. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Blaise transplannait, sentant son épouse en grand danger. Il était trop tard pour sauver son bébé, mais il s'assurerait que le coupable paye._

_Kills avait tout de même réussi à s'échapper. Blaise s'occupa de son épouse, appelant son médecin afin d'essayer au moins de sauver la matrice. L'héritier était important. Sans héritier, sa famille n'avait plus de valeur._

_Pendant que son épouse était à Sainte Mangouste, Blaise en profita afin d'invoquer le démon le plus haut placé qu'il pouvait :_

_-Surtout, ramène-le ici avant de le torturer. Je veux voir sa tête quand il comprendra le pourquoi de cette exécution. Je veux qu'il souffre avant de mourir ! Préviens- moi dès que cette raclure aura été attrapée._

_Et le démon partit rechercher sa future victime. Du sang serait versé, en paiement pour le sang d'un innocent._

_Hermione rentra chez elle, déboussolée, désorientée, et surtout, le ventre vide. Blaise s'efforçait de la consoler et de la réconforter. Il ne lui en voulait pas à elle, mais à cette enflure, cette raclure qui avait tué leur bébé._

_Elle fut malgré elle témoin de la mise à mort de la victime. Par un démon d'un cercle élevé. Invoqué par son époux._

_Elle ne dit jamais rien, Blaise n'étant pas au courant qu'elle savait._

_Trois mois plus tard, elle était de nouveau enceinte. Et sa grossesse se passa sans souci._

_Elle mit au monde un petit Edward Zabini. Un enfant métisse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat. Un enfant très éveillé qui passait des heures dans les bras de son père, l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'une main se mit à parcourir son corps, particulièrement ses fesses.

-Là, mon ami te regarde. Pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas de geindre et de te tortiller comme si tu n'aimais pas ça ?

Un rire profond la fit tressaillir. L'inconnu en question ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça. Une personne qui l'avait bernée. Une personne qui s'amusait à la voir à cette place qui n'était clairement pas la sienne. Mais elle ne voulait pas mettre un nom sur ce rire…

Hermione ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Une vague de douleur atroce la rappela à la réalité de sa situation. Sous la douleur, elle s'évanouit.

Blaise continuait ses coups de boutoir, se rendant compte que l'orifice s'était détendu. Il se rendit compte, quand il se vida, que sa femme avait encore perdu connaissance…

Il fallait qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle boive une potion pour hâter la cicatrisation. Les invités arrivaient dans trois quarts d'heure.

Ce fut un coup de cravache plus fort que les autres qui la ramena à la conscience. Elle se raidit sous la douleur qui irradiait son corps, sous le rire des deux bourreaux.

-Ha, tu es enfin réveillée… notre invité a été déçu de ta prestation, il a mis la note sur tes fesses. Tu garderas le Troll sur tes fesses pendant quelques jours, le temps que les boursoufflures disparaissent. Il est allé se rafraichir. Nous aurons une discussion à propos de cela.

D'un coup de baguette, il la libéra de ses liens. Il l'obligea à se retourner et la fit boire la potion. Si cette dernière agissait sur les blessures, elle laissait intacte la douleur, si bien qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas s'asseoir ce soir sans garder intact à l'esprit le souvenir de cette session divertissement, dixit son tortionnaire et époux.

Après ce genre d'intermèdes, il aimait se doucher avec elle. Surtout pour pouvoir la toucher encore. Combien de fois lui avait-il fait tendrement l'amour sous la douche après l'avoir soumise de force ? Etant donné qu'elle ne protestait plus, il le faisait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Hermione n'avait plus le droit de prendre une douche sans lui tout comme elle était priée de rester nue dans leur chambre et sans sous vêtements dans le reste de la maison.

La jeune femme meurtrie était silencieuse, ravalant docilement ses larmes. Deux doigts soulevèrent son menton et une bouche avide vint cueillir ses lèvres, lui donnant un doux baiser complètement à l'opposé de son attitude précédente.

Blaise passa les bras de sa femme autour de son cou. Il la plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche et la prépara tendrement, lentement, savourant ce moment. Il la pénétra lentement.

Elle était si serrée. De longues minutes plus tard, il jouit en grognant sourdement le prénom de son épouse.

Elle seule pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir. Même si elle semblait avoir perdu l'étincelle de rébellion qui se trouvait, jusqu'alors, dans son regard…

Après l'avoir tendrement lavée, épongée et ramenée dans la chambre, il l'habilla sensuellement, lui mettant ses bas, sa culotte, ses portes jarretelles et son soutien gorge.

Une belle robe grenat vint parfaire sa tenue.

Malgré toutes ces souffrances, Hermione restait merveilleusement belle.

Après s'être habillé et après qu'elle lui ait attaché son nœud papillon, ils descendirent jusqu'au hall d'entrée, ou du moins, Blaise descendit, portant Hermione qui n'arrivait pratiquement pas à rester debout sous la douleur. Agacé, il lui fournit une potion contre la douleur qui durerait 12 heures. Par la suite, elle endurerait la souffrance qu'il se chargerait de renouveler bien entendu. Blaise lui avait remis sa baguette. Un objet inutile maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie. Mais comme il fallait sauvegarder les apparences…

Durant la soirée, elle agit comme une maitresse de maison heureuse de son ménage, n'éprouvant que du bonheur. Seulement, dans son cœur, elle se mourrait lentement, telle une fleur qui s'étiole.

Les invités repartirent tous, certains hommes lui gratifiant un sourire concupiscent.

Hermione s'était bien comportée, Blaise lui laissa donc le loisir d'une promenade matinale avec Edward le lendemain matin dans le grand parc du manoir. Il vint même les rejoindre à midi pour un pique nique improvisé.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione se taisait, surtout depuis que son époux lui avait fait la remarque qu'une sang de bourbe miss je sais tout n'avait pas sa place dans ce manoir. La pauvre ne pouvait pas répliquer : sa magie était bridée et elle n'était pas aussi forte physiquement que lui, une seule raclée l'en avait définitivement convaincue.

_Hermione venait de se disputer avec Blaise. Elle était encore enceinte. C'était la seconde grossesse depuis Edward, leur fils. Aucune potion contraceptive n'arrivait à contenir ses ovules, et Blaise refusait de mettre un préservatif. Du coup, tout cela dégénérait. Elle commençait à avoir peur de son mari qui devenait de plus en plus vindicatif et qui lui reprochait actuellement le moindre événement. Elle n'en pouvait plus._

_Elle avait perdu pour la seconde fois un enfant en tombant cette fois la dans les escaliers. Blaise avait cru qu'elle mourrait ce jour la… _

_Deux jours après cette dispute, une autre éclata, plus violente encore, alors que leur fils dormait sagement dans sa chambre. Une simple réplique d'Hermione le mit dans une colère noire. Et la jeune femme ne put que sentir une douleur à sa joue, accompagnée d'un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Hermione avait reçu une claque de son époux, et sa lèvre avait été fendue sous l'impact. Un énorme bleu commençait à se former._

_Blaise avait paru repentant. Il s'était maintes et maintes fois excusé et elle lui avait pardonné. Elle avait été extrêmement surprise par la claque, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès._

_Deux jours plus tard, Hermione était aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste. Elle perdait le bébé. Elle perdait un autre bébé. _

_Quand il revint la chercher, Blaise fut soulagé. Certes, c'était lui qui était l'instigateur de la perte du bébé, toutefois, comment vouloir d'un autre enfant alors que, comme dans toute famille de l'aristocratie sorcière, un seul héritier était suffisant ? Comment vouloir faire un autre enfant qui serait, à la fin, pauvre alors que son frère ainé était immensément riche, tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas le premier ? _

_Blaise avait simplement glissé une potion fortifiante dans le plat de sa femme. Seulement, cette potion, inoffensive et bienfaisante pour l'adulte, était absolument dangereuse pour le fœtus._

Hermione était debout dans la chambre, nue comme Il le voulait. Les deux mains s'égaraient sur son corps, la faisant trembler un peu plus à chaque fois. Trembler de rage, de désespoir et de peur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réagir. Il était trop fort pour elle et elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie…

Elle le sentit relever ses bras et attacher ses poignets aux menottes qui pendaient au plafond. Il l'entravait encore. Elle se mit simplement à pleurer, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il était trop fort.

-J'ai décidé de t'offrir quelques cadeaux. C'est enchanté pour agir comme un homme. Tu as juste à te détendre pendant que je te l'introduis.

Elle essaya de se soustraire à ses mains, mais une claque sur son postérieur la calma. Ça faisait mal ! Ce n'était point une claque avec sa main, mais avec un objet cylindrique d'une assez grosse circonférence.

Le même objet qu'il inséra dans son anus de force.

Elle hurla sous la douleur et le supplia d'arrêter ce supplice. Lui, heureux de la voir ainsi, s'assit simplement sur le lit, la regardant se tortiller vainement pour échapper à cet objet de plaisir… plaisir pour lui, bien entendu. L'objet faisait des vas et viens de plus en plus violents et Hermione hurlait de plus en plus de douleur. Du sang s'écoulait lentement, paresseusement, entre ses deux jambes. Hermione était certaine d'une chose : elle ne pourrait pas marcher pendant au moins deux jours.

Blaise se leva et tourna autour d'elle, la regardant comme si elle était un prisonnier récalcitrant en cours d'interrogatoire.

Il apprécia particulièrement les larmes et les supplications de son épouse adorée. Une cravache fit son apparition dans sa main. La punition pouvait réellement commencer.

La jeune femme ployait sous la douleur, mais il bloqua ses jambes en les écartant le plus possible et en collant ses pieds sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, juste se tortiller pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur. Pendant que l'objet remplissait son office entre ses fesses, la cravache la tapait aléatoirement, sur le visage, les seins, les cuisses, l'interieur des cuisses et son sexe aussi n'était pas épargné. Puis, il la libéra de ses liens, s'assit sur le lit, et la força à s'agenouiller entre ses deux jambes.

-La chose entre tes fesses était juste pour te rappeler que t'es un trou qu'il faut boucher de temps en temps. La cravache, c'est parce que tu n'as pas satisfait notre invité d'hier. Tu t'es évanouie comme si tu ne connaissais pas la douleur… La douleur que tu éprouves est la preuve que je suis ton dieu, la seule personne à décider de ta vie, de ton avenir dans cette maison. Si tu ne veux pas que je te prostitue pour justifier les dépenses que je fais pour toi, tu vas devoir te montrer reconnaissante.

Hermione, à genoux, tremblait sous la peur et la douleur. Le moindre mouvement la faisait serrer les dents, sa peau la tiraillait, elle sentait encore le mors de la cravache sur sa peau. Et son fondement était pratiquement en bouillie. Il ne l'avait pas raté sur le ce coup la…

Un ordre fusa et elle s'attela à la tache. Sa punition n'était pas encore terminée. La nuit ne faisait que commencer. Elle savait que ce ne serait qu'au petit matin qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, l'attitude tendre et inquiète de Blaise la mit en rage. Mais comme d'habitude elle serra les dents et ne dit rien. Il la mit dans un bain avec des potions cicatrisantes, la fit boire une potion anesthésiante et la lava doucement. Ensuite, de retour dans la chambre, il lui appliqua un baume sur ses contusions et certaines plaies à vif tout en s'excusant de sa violence de la veille. Comme d'habitude.

Après l'avoir drapée d'une robe de chambre luxueuse, il fit venir le petit déjeuner et lui donna la béquée.

Cette scène lui rappelait quelques autres, dans le passé… Quand tout avait réellement commencé.

_Une énième dispute, cette fois-ci, c'est arrivé alors qu'ils discutaient de l'avenir de leur fils et de l'enfant qu'elle portait à nouveau. Hermione voulait qu'il choisisse lui-même son futur métier, mais Blaise n'était pas d'accord._

_En fait, le jeune homme était fou furieux. Les traditions devaient être respectées, et c'était mentionné dans leur contrat de mariage. Si la jeune femme ne voulait pas le respecter, c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas une bonne épouse._

_-Je n'accepterai jamais que mon fils apprenne ne serait-ce que des rudiments de magie noire !_

_Hermione s'était exclamée avec force. Elle avait osé élever la voix contre lui._

_Il n'avait même pas senti sa main se lever, mais l'impact contre la joue de sa femme le réveilla complètement, ainsi que l'expeliarmus qui sortit de sa baguette. Enfin, surtout la douleur ressentie quand son dos eut rejoint le mur en pierres. _

_Hermione était très puissante, et Blaise était fou de rage. Comment cette femelle osai-ellet lever la baguette contre lui ?_

_Quelques semaines plus tard, afin de se faire pardonner, il lui offrit un beau bracelet en or blanc serti de diamants 24 carats purs. Des diamants bleutés, plus rares que les normaux._

_Seulement, quand il le lui passa à la main gauche, elle sentit son cœur pris dans un étau, et elle hurla de douleur. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à l'hôpital, son ventre à nouveau vide, et sa magie drainée dans sa quasi-totalité._

_Un minimum de magie était présent dans son corps, ce qui lui permettait, tels les cracmols, de voir toutes les créatures magiques et de vivre dans le monde magique. Deux exceptions quant au bracelet, c'était au cas où leur fils ou Blaise étaient en danger. Sinon, elle était aussi impuissante qu'un moldu, mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Le bracelet n'avait pas été mis en cause car il semblait aussi inoffensif que l'alliance qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche._

_En la voyant se lever de son lit, Blaise demanda l'autorisation de la ramener à la maison. Elle arriva, marchant à peine, prête à s'effondrer si jamais le vent se mettait à souffler._

_Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle sentait son niveau de magie remonter, elle essaya d'utiliser sa baguette. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. En fait, sa magie était bloquée dans son corps, absorbée par le bracelet lorsqu'elle essayait de sortir._

_Mais ce ne fut que quatre mois plus tard qu'elle comprit que c'était le bracelet qui était la cause de son impuissance._

_Au bout d'un mois après sa dernière hospitalisation, Blaise la porta simplement, par-dessus son épaule, dans la chambre et la déshabilla d'un coup de baguette :_

_-Quand nous sommes seuls, je veux que tu sois dans cette tenue._

_Hermione souleva un sourcil, perplexe, puisqu'elle était nue._

_-Et lorsque nous sommes hors de nos appartements privés, bannis tout sous-vêtement. Les seuls à être autorisés sont les bas et les porte-jarretelles. Et avant que tu ne protestes chérie, c'est juste parce que je te désire…_

_Hermione en fut la première surprise mais obtempéra afin de satisfaire son époux. De toute façon, elle avait appris à l'aimer, alors s'il s'agissait pour lui d'une preuve d'amour, elle le ferait. _

_Seulement, un jour, elle en fut fatiguée. _

_-Blaise, je n'aime pas rester sans culotte au moins, ça fait vraiment vulgaire…_

_-Hermione, moi, j'aime l'idée que tu sois sans justement, je peux te prendre n'importe où dans la maison, n'importe quand._

_-Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel, avait crié Hermione. Je suis ta femme et à ce titre, j'exige que tu me considère un peu mieux que ça !Notre fils commence à marcher, tu crois que ce sera bien s'il nous voit dans ces conditions ? _

_-Tu ne t'en occuperas plus dorénavant, l'enfant a un elfe-nourrice, et c'est très bien comme ça. Toi, tu es là pour mon plaisir personnel. ET c'est la dernière fois que tu hausse le ton quand tu d'adresses à moi, sans quoi, tu le regretteras !_

_Blaise avait parlé d'une voix glaciale, et Hermione était rouge de colère et d'indignation. Elle se leva juste et lui donna une forte claque._

_Blaise ne parla plus. Il la prit simplement sur son épaule et releva sa robe en marchant, elle était nue en dessous bien sur. Pendant qu'il la portait dans leur chambre, il s'amusait déjà à lui pincer l'intérieur des cuisses et de lui donner de douloureuses claques sur les fesses._

_Seulement, quand il la lança sans ménagement sur le lit, elle crut voir dans ses yeux une haine sans nom._

_Hermione reçut la première fessée de toute sa vie. Blaise l'avait attachée aux montants du lit après l'avoir déshabillée et avait utilisé une cravache avec laquelle il la frappait sans merci. Plus elle le suppliait, plus il continuait, si bien qu'elle avait les fesses toutes rougies et avec des bleus._

_Un elfe vint le prévenir que les amis de sa femme venaient la voir._

_Blaise se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de la faire couper les ponts avec cette vermine d'adorateurs des moldus._

_Il l'endormit, lui retira le souvenir de la visite et alla les recevoir._

_Ce fut la dernière fois que Ron et Harry vinrent au domicile. Blaise leur avait expliqué que Hermione dormait, ayant pris froid, et qu'il n'osait pas la déranger de crainte d'avoir le médicomage qui s'en occupait sur le dos._

_Ils lui laissèrent un mot qu'il se hâta, une fois seul, de le lancer dans la cheminée._

_Depuis, le courrier qu'elle envoyait à ses amis était contrôlé, voire rectifié, et celui qu'elle recevait ne lui était pas distribué._

_Bientôt, elle se lassa de cette correspondance à sens unique, et n'écrivit plus._

_Enfin, elle était complètement seule, loin de ses amis, sans aucune personne vers qui se diriger, alors que son mari devenait de plus en plus mauvais avec elle._

_Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le bracelet l'empêchait de faire de la magie, elle se mit dans une colère noire et sa magie, étant absorbée par l'objet en question, fut vidée, la faisant s'évanouir._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule, enchainée au mur de la chambre, qui avait pris l'allure d'une salle de torture. _

_-Ah, tu es enfin réveillée, alors ça va commencer. Ta punition pour t'énerver sans aucune raison. Il va falloir que tu comprennes certaines choses. Plus vite tu auras saisi, moins tu auras mal. C'est à toi de te laisser faire en restant docile._

_-Tu as intérêt à me relâcher si tu ne veux pas que je demande le divorce ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça Blaise ?_

_Une claque la fit taire._

_-Tu ne peux pas sortir de la maison sans mon accord, tu ne peux pas utiliser la cheminée, vu que ta magie ne veut pas s'exprimer, et si jamais tu demandes le divorce, notre fils restera à jamais avec moi et tu ne pourras plus jamais le voir de toute ta misérable vie. Ah oui, si jamais tu oses me quitter, je te tuerai. Il n'est pas question que tu ailles avec un autre sans mon accord ! Tu m'appartiens !_

_Hermione se sentit au bord du gouffre. Elle n'avait effectivement plus aucune possibilité de négociation. Elle devait la fermer et rester docile comme il le voulait._

_Seulement, sa personnalité de lionne fière et rebelle refit surface._

_-BLAISE ZABINI !!! TU AS INTERET A ME RELACHER AVANT QUE JE NE ME FACHE SERIEUSEMENT ET A ME LIBERER DE CE FICHU BRACELET !!!_

_Et Hermione se retrouva frappée par son mari. Quand il se sentit un peu las de lui donner des claques et des coups de poing, il utilisa à 2 reprises le doloris sur elle, afin qu'elle la ferme._

_Cette nuit là, elle ne s'endormit qu'après de longues heures de réflexion. _

_Le lent processus de dressage de la lionne sauvage avait commencé. _

Hermione avait passé la semaine au lit, son corps encore éprouvé par la punition de la veille. Elle s'était évanouie sous la douleur parce que toutes les nuits, depuis deux semaines, c'était la même chose. Son mari la prenait violement avant de s'attendrir sous la douche et de s'occuper d'elle. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait de la potion contre les douleurs et qu'il la massait tranquillement.

Blaise semblait à certains moments possédé tellement il réagissait durement avec elle la plupart du temps.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Et si… ?

Des recherches s'imposaient, mais quand elle serait rétablie, sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais endurer la punition qu'il lui réservait s'il venait à le découvrir.

Blaise entra dans la chambre conjugale, débarrassée de tous les objets de jeu de la veille.

-Je t'ai fait couler un bain avec des potions cicatrisantes, accroches toi à moi.

Elle était nue sous le drap, et tout en la portant, il se permit quelques privautés. Il l'installa délicatement dans la grande baignoire, se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa derrière elle.

D'un coup de baguette de Blaise, la Symphonie Fantastique de Berlioz retentit dans la pièce. Il cala sa femme contre son torse et il ferma les yeux, savourant la musique comme le contact de la douce peau de sa femme.

Trente minutes plus tard, alors que la musique avait changé, il se leva, se sécha rapidement et s'occupa de sa femme, l'épongeant tendrement, la portant de nouveau sur le lit et la massant doucement avec des baumes anesthésiants. Elle avait vraiment du mal à bouger.

Doucement, mon massage se transforma en caresses, mais il savait qu'elle aurait encore plus mal s'il lui faisait l'amour. Il se colla donc tout contre elle et s'endormit tranquillement, contre ce corps appétissant et chaud.

Hermione se réveilla avec une sensation de douleur diffuse au bassin. Mais c'était les douleurs habituelles après avoir subi les fureurs de son époux.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais sa tête tourna un peu, l'empêchant de sortir du lit sans crainte de tomber.

Etre aimée sincèrement et normalement était exclu dans cette famille de fous. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si jamais elle ne restait pas avec lui, il endoctrinerait son fils et l'empêcherait de le revoir.

Un jeune homme accompagné d'un petit garçon métisse étaient en train de la regarder depuis la porte de la chambre.

-Vas faire un bisou à ta maman mon grand.

L'enfant courut maladroitement dans la grande chambre, grimpa comme il put sur le lit et rampa sur les jambes de sa mère qui était adossée contre les oreillers.

Hermione joua avec lui un bon moment, puis elle dut se lever pour aller sous la douche.

L'enfant fut alors confié à un elfe de maison et Blaise l'aida pour les soins.

L'attitude de son mari clochait réellement, comme s'il n'était tendre, amoureux et aimable que lorsqu'elle était blessée. Hermione sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une attitude anormale. Comme s'il avait été possédé.

Elle fit appel à sa mémoire et revit son mari demander à « quelque chose » de tuer son agresseur au centre d'un pentacle.

Un démon sanguinaire et particulièrement joueur avec sa proie.

Un vrai danger pour l'humanité.

Elle devait entreprendre des recherches. Blaise s'absentait demain, elle pourrait déambuler dans les cachots afin de voir de plus près cette cellule.

Le lendemain après midi, elle fut de plus en plus surprise. Son mari avait de tels secrets de famille ! Des secrets si sombres qu'elle peinait à en imaginer les conséquences.

Un proverbe moldu disait « tout ce qui se fait se paye ». Et il s'était avéré que les descendants aussi devaient payer pour les crimes de leurs ancêtres.

Aussi, Hermione commença à écrire dans son journal. Un texte adressé à ses amis si jamais elle ne pouvait plus parler, un texte adressé à son fils, si elle venait à mourir avant d'avoir pu tout révéler…

Hermione racontait succinctement les événements depuis la fin de Voldemort. Après tout, ses amis pouvaient raconter à son fils leur vie d'avant le mariage, mais pas celle d'après, surtout qu'elle ne les avait plus vus lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques…

Son mari avait un talent rare et maitrisé parfaitement : La Goetie.

Cette science occulte permettait au sorcier noir d'invoquer des démons après avoir signé un pacte de sang avec eux.

Dans le grimoire suintant de magie noire qu'elle consulta, il y avait un portrait de tous les démons vivant dans les enfers. Ce grimoire avait été écrit par les ancêtres de Blaise, et à chaque génération, il était complété. Seulement, il y avait des démons plus sympathiques que d'autres, façon de penser…

Blaise allait arriver, elle était obligée de refermer le livre.

La soirée se passa comme d'habitude. Blaise avait vraiment craqué, car la journée avait été particulièrement stressante, et Hermione avait comme d'habitude subi en silence. Comme d'habitude, par la suite, il lui avait fait l'amour sous la douche, comme s'il était amoureux d'elle comme au premier jour.

Blaise avait vainement essayé de se calmer, mais rien que de voir son visage, et il devait lutter contre deux parties de lui-même. Celle rattachée à son éducation lui disait : « cette femme est indigne de toi, et il te faut chasser son sang de moldue de son corps afin qu'elle soit acceptable ». L'autre lui disait : « elle est la seule à t'accepter tel que tu es, ne la laisses pas se détacher de toi, tu peux encore recoller les morceaux… »

Mais, bien évidement, la seconde voix était beaucoup plus faible que la première, du coup, il ne l'entendait pratiquement pas. Et pendant ce temps, Hermione en souffrait, d'abord en se rebellant, puis en gémissant, et enfin, depuis quelques temps, en silence, attendant que ça passe.

Il lui avait dit tellement de belles choses avant mais maintenant, dès qu'il la voyait, il avait envie de l'insulter et de la punir de le faire ressentir tous ces sentiments inconnus. Alors il avait cédé le pas à la facilité. Dominer Hermione était le seul moyen de l'avoir à ses côtés tout en ne perdant plus la face. Mais dominer Hermione s'était avéré ardu aussi, tant du point de vue du caractère de la dame que de son cœur également qui saignait chaque fois qu'elle souffrait… finalement, il avait ignoré son cœur. Et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il n'ait des remords.

Après la douche, il la mena, comme d'habitude au lit et s'étendit sur elle.

-Dans une semaine, il y a un bal au Manoir Malfoy. Je pense qu'il faut que tu sois la plus belle, surtout quand on prend en compte le fait que c'est Pansy qui sera l'hôtesse… Je t'ai choisi la robe parfaite.

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. C'était de l'irrespect envers sa personne mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait bien épuisé sa femme ce soir. Il lui en parlerait demain.

Après l'avoir embrassé langoureusement, il se glissa sous les draps, cala son épouse contre lui et s'endormit du sommeil du brave.

Hermione, elle, avait eu le sommeil agité ce soir la. Son mari avait évoqué les Malfoy. La grosse punition qu'elle avait reçue dernièrement pour n'avoir pas satisfait l'invité visuel de son mari était en partie à cause de ce rebut de la société. Oui, le rire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu reconnaître appartenait à ce cancrelat de Draco Malfoy, la fouine bondissante.

Si jamais il arrivait à la coincer sans magie, elle se ferait dévorer toute crue par lui, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Hermione se devait de demander à son époux la liberté pour un seul soir.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla, avant son époux et le fit tendrement sortir des limbes du sommeil. Blaise la regarda amoureusement, et l'embrassa chaudement.

-Ce sont des réveils comme ça que j'aime femme !

Et il bascula sur son épouse pour la faire sienne encore une fois.

Hermione était un peu dépassée par les événements. Elle voulait juste obtenir son attention mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à une réaction aussi tendre et sensuelle. Son corps lui prouva que malgré tout, elle aimait son mari de tout son cœur.

Après le sport matinal improvisé, elle le regarda tendrement :

-Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Ainsi donc, toute cette mise en scène de ce matin c'était pour une faveur, demanda-t-il calmement.

-Blaise, tu as dit hier soir que nous allions au manoir Malfoy, seulement, comme il y a deux ans, nous y resterons pour dormir et j'ai peur des attaques des autres. Comme tu le sais, Millicent Bulstrode m'en veut toujours d'être mariée avec toi, et comme après le repas nous sommes toujours séparés, tu ne pourras pas forcément me protéger.

-Donc, Hermione, tu ne veux point aller à cette réception, gronda-t-il soudainement.

-Non, je veux danser avec toi, mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas être sans défense face à elle. Si elle m'attaque, je n'aurai que toi pour me protéger, et je ne pourrai pas toujours compter sur toi, surtout que quand vous parlez entre vous, vos femmes ne peuvent pas vous déranger…

-Tu me demandes donc de désactiver momentanément ton bracelet ? Mais tu sais que tu risques de finir à l'hôpital d'une part ? D'autre part, je ne permettrai pas que tu tentes de me quitter…

Hermione l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne comptait pas le quitter, et que surtout, elle ne voulait point laisser l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde sans sa maman…

Le jour de la réception arriva très vite. Et Hermione stressait de plus en plus. Elle allait revoir celui qui avait profité d'elle, celui qui avait trahit sa confiance. Draco Malfoy. Et elle se mit à trembler.

Pour le moment, c'était le matin. Et le bracelet serait modifié pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. L'afflux de magie la fit défaillir et elle s'effondra, face sur le sol, aux pieds de son tortionnaire.

Blaise la laissa simplement là et partit travailler. Il fallait bien gérer les affaires familiales…

Quand il revint pour le midi, elle s'éveillait tout juste.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas résistante femme ! Que vais-je faire de toi ?

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement.

Le soir arriva vite, et Hermione trembla pendant qu'ils se préparaient tous deux. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, elle ne voulait pas aller dans cette maison encore plus sombre que la sienne…

Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle avait été métamorphosée en une sorte de vestale. Elle revêtait une robe dorée qui ressemblait à une toge romaine. Des chaussures et une tiare étaient assorties. Ses cheveux avaient été artistiquement relevés en une sorte de chignon très compliqué dont des mèches s'échappaient pour venir caresser son cou. Il lui avait remis un anneau discret qu'elle ne pouvait pas retirer.

-Si jamais tu es en danger ou que tu t'échappes, l'anneau te ramènera directement dans cette chambre. Et à mon retour, si tu as essayé de t'échapper, tu regretteras de n'avoir pas péri pendant la guerre.

_C'était un démon dont elle ne voulait pas prononcer le nom. Il était cruel, vicieux et prenait de plus en plus possession de leur invocateur si ce dernier le sollicitait trop souvent._

_Or, à plusieurs reprises, Blaise avait sollicité CE démon en particulier._

_Et elle en payait le prix aujourd'hui car, sous l'influence de ce dernier, elle était réduite à servir à son mari à la fois de souffre douleur et d'esclave sexuelle, sans compter la pression psychologique._

Pour Blaise, la soirée se passait bien. Sa femme était admirée pour sa beauté, les autres femmes la jalousaient et les hommes lui jetaient des regards concupiscents.

Il était évident qu'Hermione n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce cercle de serpentards. Elle était réellement ignorée, voire méprisée par les autres femmes présentes et elle était toujours toute seule lorsque les hommes parlaient entre eux.

Elle se dirigea vers son mari lentement, voulant profiter des dernières secondes avant de s'abaisser à lui demander une faveur, comme si elle n'avait que 5 ans.

Blaise, lui, sentit simplement une main se poser sur son bras et il se retourna vers elle, en s'excusant auprès de ses amis.

-Est-ce que je peux aller un peu dans le parc de la propriété s'il te plait ?

Il lui en donna l'autorisation mais lui dit de rester près du petit labyrinthe. Il viendrait la rejoindre plus tard.

Alors en promenade, Hermione sentit un regard fixe se poser sur elle.

-Enfin seule, ma petite sang de bourbe adorée…

La jeune femme se retourna soudainement, apeurée. Devant elle, se dressant dans toute sa splendeur, lui.

Draco Malfoy.

-Tu m'avais demandé de t'aider à t'échapper de « ton enfer »… mais vois-tu, je n'en ai pas envie. A moins que tu m'aides à résoudre le petit problème que j'ai en ce moment…

Hermione se recula, jusqu'à butter contre une haie du labyrinthe. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle était bloquée, emprisonnée par les quelques branches qui avaient obéi à la baguette de l'homme.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleures… Si tu aimes ce que ton mari te fait subir, tu aimeras forcément ce que MOI je te ferai subir… et puis… Pourquoi t'aider si tu ne m'aides pas ?

Il l'avait embrassée de force et il l'avait immobilisée.

-Dommage, ton mari arrive. Si jamais tu lui dis un seul mot, je suis certain qu'il saura tout sur tes projets d'évasion. Maintenant, vas le rejoindre…

Hermione sécha comme elle put ses larmes et marcha vers son époux, le regard de l'autre rivé sur son dos.

-Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, Hermione.

Blaise l'avait prise dans ses bras et il lui chuchotait maintenant à l'oreille.

-Non, je suis juste fatiguée d'aller dans des réceptions où je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Ce n'est vraiment pas possible que tu ailles sans moi la prochaine fois ?

-Non.

La réponse avait été cinglante. Hermione devait se faire une raison. Elle était son faire valoir, son atout maître dans les négociations surtout lors des réceptions.

Après la soirée, ils rentrèrent et elle fut forcée encore une fois, juste pour avoir demandé à ne plus aller à ce genre de soirées.

Tout s'accéléra soudainement par la suite. Blaise ne faisait que la frapper n'importe quand, même quand elle ne faisait rien, l'utiliser comme un objet sexuel et la rabaisser. Hermione était devenue une loque et elle pensait qu'elle avait mérité de subir le courroux de son époux.

Quelques mois plus tard, Blaise commença à s'inquiéter. Hermione se renfermait de plus en plus, refusant de se nourrir, restant simplement stoïque lors de leurs séances quotidiennes, et s'isolant de plus en plus en regardant par les fenêtres de leur manoir.

Il voyait dans ses yeux des envies d'évasion, mais pour lui, sa place était dans leur chambre, entre ses draps, ou alors à ses pieds.

Mais son visage se faisait de plus en plus vide d'émotions, comme son regard quand il s'adressait à elle. Elle ne se manifestait plus, comme si elle était morte à l'intérieur.

Vainement, il essaya de l'intéresser de nouveau à lui, mais peine perdue, elle restait immobile, obéissant aux ordres lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

Seul son fils parvenait encore à lui arracher un sourire mélancolique, comme si elle se remémorait une autre vie.

Blaise, lui, ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à la soumettre. Elle avait perdu ce qu'il aimait chez elle : son caractère affirmé et rebelle.

Un après midi, il laissa son entreprise plus tôt, rentrant afin de proposer à sa femme une promenade dans leur jardin. Il la chercha pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de la retrouver dans le grenier, assise au rebord de la fenêtre fermée, pleurant doucement.

-Hermione ?

Mais Hermione n'entendait pas, trop plongée dans son désespoir.

Avançant vers elle, il la toucha doucement. Et sa bonne humeur se désagrégea lentement, voyant le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux.

Son livre d'invocation des démons.

Un peu plus tôt, Hermione envoya en cachette une lettre à Harry, l'informant de ses malheurs. Ainsi, au moins, il viendrait l'aider à désenvouter son époux.

Elle pleurait alors qu'elle imaginait la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si Blaise n'avait pas ouvert ce livre quand une main la secoua brusquement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC ÇA ??? QUI T'AS PERMIS DE REGARDER DANS MA BIBLIOTHEQUE ?

Fou de rage, Blaise lui donna une énorme claque. Hermione, affaiblie par son régime alimentaire pour le moins insuffisant, sentit sa tête heurter la fenêtre et son corps basculer dans le vide.

Un hurlement désespéré lui vint aux oreilles. Et elle se remémora simplement leurs vœux de mariage.

_-Hermione, au début, je n'étais pas d'accord avec le ministre qui voulait me forcer à me marier avec une personne née de moldus. Ce n'est pas contre le sang, mais simplement parce que j'aurai pu aimer une autre personne… Seulement, je suis bien heureux d'être amoureux de toi. Toute ma vie, je te protègerai et je t'aimerai…_

_-Et toute ma vie, je resterai avec toi, car c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir. C'est dans tes bras que je veux m'endormir le soir. Je t'aime Blaise…_

Hermione sentit simplement une vive et brève douleur dans tout son corps. Elle avait heurté le sol de pierres, cinq étages plus bas. Et elle ne ressentit plus rien. Son temps sur terre avait été abrégé.

Un homme, fou de douleur et de culpabilité, dévala les cinq étages et sortit du manoir. Au même moment, une escouade d'aurors transplanna devant son portail.

Harry Potter et ses subordonnés retrouvèrent un homme brisé, agenouillé devant le corps de son épouse, la suppliant de ne pas le quitter, de ne pas mourir.

La magie ne pourrait pas camoufler les multiples contusions dont son enveloppe charnelle souffrait. Et la magie ne guérirait jamais le cœur meurtri de Blaise.

Blaise Zabini avait été écroué et jugé pour violences conjugales ayant entrainé la mort d'Hermione. Dans sa cellule, l'homme se laissait mourir. Les détraqueurs étaient surtout sollicités pour les mangemorts, et rien dans la loi ne prévoyait une telle punition pour des violences conjugales.

Blaise, lui, avait pris conscience que ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête lorsqu'une qui n'était pas la sienne lui parla :

-Tu voulais te débarrasser de son sang non ? C'est fait en tous cas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te morfonds ! Tu as fait exactement ce que tu voulais…

Un chapitre oublié de son livre lui vint en mémoire. En résumé, il disait que selon le démon qu'il solliciterait, il y aurait des effets secondaires sur sa personnalité. Mais il ne prendrait pas le pas sur son invocateur, il le désinhiberait simplement. Aussi, toutes ces pulsions violentes et sadiques envers Hermione, il les avait voulues. Là, il souhaiterait simplement la rejoindre dans l'au-delà et lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il ne lui a pas donné.

Deux ans plus tard, se sentant faiblir, il demanda à un gardien l'autorisation d'écrire une lettre.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry Potter en personne, chef de tous les aurors d'Angleterre, venait lui rendre visite dans une salle privée.

-Est-il possible, avant que je ne meure de rédiger mon testament, voir la tombe de ma femme et la fleurir mais aussi voir mon fils et détruire certains documents pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre ses mains ?

Harry se remémora la lettre que sa meilleure amie lui avait envoyé. Là, il retrouvait le Blaise qu'elle avait épousé. Et selon les volontés de la défunte, il laissa le jeune homme organiser le futur de leur fils.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise se retrouva dans le manoir qui l'avait vu naitre et qui avait vu naitre son fils. Déverrouillant les salles cachées, il entassa beaucoup de livres de magie noire et les brûla dans le cachot où il invoquait le démon.

Ensuite, devant la tombe de sa femme, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, tout en se remémorant son sourire, sa voix, son regard tendre.

Il passa une heure et demie avec son fils, alors âgé de 5 ans, et le lendemain, il rencontra le notaire en prison, afin que ce dernier lègue toute sa fortune à son fils lorsqu'il serait majeur et ouvre un compte bancaire à son nom pour financer les dépenses à l'école. Il en confia la garde définitive à Harry Potter avec, dans sa lettre, les mots suivants : « puisses-tu être un meilleur père que moi en le protégeant de la magie noire… »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : rejoindre Hermione. Et il ne voulait plus attendre. Le jour il voyait son sourire, ses yeux, son visage heureux et la nuit, il rêvait d'elle, lui reprochant sa mort et ses souffrances, lui hurlant de regarder ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Un matin glacial de décembre, Blaise Zabini fut découvert dans sa cellule, mort, une cuiller en cois enfoncée dans son cœur. Il avait gratté le manche de l'ustensile jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne pointu et se l'était enfoncé dans la poitrine.

Son dernier vœu, dans la lettre qu'il avait adressée à Harry Potter, avait été d'être enterré aux côtés de sa femme.

Des années plus tard, un enfant, qui était devenu grand, entra en possession de son héritage et découvrit dans les coffres familiaux, un portrait magique de ses parents, s'enlaçant tout en lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient. Leur portrait de mariage… au temps où ils étaient heureux.

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Pour les lecteurs de « On a échangé nos mamans », je n'ai pas oublié. Le chapitre suivant sera bientôt disponible.**


End file.
